Matilde Banner
by theladyboffin
Summary: Mattie Banner has lived on her own for 3 years now, with no help whatsoever. So now, why would The Avengers themselves want to speak with her? She knows why. It's because they have no idea of what she's capable of. Her "special talent". No matter what they say, she's still an unidentified hazard. But what will become of her? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's not easy living on your own for 3 years, when you're still technically a minor and you're wanted by at least 20 secret agencies, 5 countries, and countless royals, dictators, and government officials.

You see, I'm an "unidentified hazard". I hate that term. I'm just a kid, really. A kid who's experienced a lot.

I drag myself out of bed as usual and hastily dress in my disguise for the day. I've been here for too long. I really do feel safe here, but I know as soon as I admit that, something will go wrong. I've even made a few friends. That's rare, because I can't trust anyone.

I go to town and run my usual errands. Hired odd jobs, purchasing food, stealing when necessary. I've been doing well in the past few months, and I'm able to live in a little town close to London. But not close enough to be recognized.

Everything is always the same, but I'm still always paranoid. I notice every little detail that sticks out, that could be a hazard, which could hold deadly secrets for me. That's probably why I noticed the tiny corner of paper sticking out from under my bathroom door when I came home.

Ok, first things first, if someone goes to the trouble to write me a letter, why break inside my flat (rather cleanly I must say, no damage whatsoever) and stick it under my bathroom door? It screams trap, but somewhere inside of me I'm inclined to read it.

_Dear Miss Banner,_

_ We're writing to you to inform you that we do indeed know who you are and what you do. That's not necessarily a threat. We've been watching you for a little while now (some of us _are_ trained spies and assassins, don't believe you can fool us.) We know you know about us, and what we do as well. Here's what I'm proposing. Come and meet us, in New York. Enclosed is a one way plane ticket. You don't have to accept it, but I greatly encourage you to. This meeting would be completely informal. Just an information exchange, that might lead to more, if allows. You also don't have to think you couldn't go back to where you are now, just because it's one way. I could arrange for another ticket in a second, don't doubt it. We all believe it would be for the best we had all finally met at last, to possible arrange an alliance or perhaps finalize some debts. I have regrets. I know you do too. I hope you realize the potential of this meeting, and I look forward to meeting you._

_ Sincerely,_

Tony Stark, representing The Avengers Initiative, of S.H.I.E.L.D

I drop the letter, and my jaw drops as well. Those Avengers bastards want to meet me? After all the shame they have brought to my father and I? A part of me wants to rip the letter in half and burn it, as revenge for the jerks. Another part of me really truly wants to meet them. I could give them an earful; make them regret their choices even more. I for damn sure know I'm capable of that.

I don't have to give them any information. They don't necessarily need to know anything.

Besides, I need to get out of this town soon. People are beginning to win my trust.

In a rash decision, I accept their offer and start packing. I'll head for the airport tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the following! I'm really enjoying writing this story! A reviewer asked how old Mattie is, and she's 15 (so Bruce died when she was twelve) This chapter is pretty uneventful, so I'll post the next two very soon! Thanks again, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! (Mattie's mine, though!) **

Chapter 2

I run a brush through my thick curly hair and pull on a basic white shift dress. I want to look presentable; after all, I am meeting the Avengers.

Even if they are backstabbing jerks.

I declined the offered hotel room from Mr. Stark, deciding I'm better off getting one myself, knowing it's not a trap.

I nervously get into a cab and tell the driver the address. Avengers' tower, here I come.

Stepping into the lobby, I can already tell how fancy and high tech this place is. I feel so, so out of place. I'm usually in countries that are poverty-riddled, seeing as no one is likely to recognize me there. My current living space is a rarity.

I board the elevator after a voice (I'm assuming is Mr. Stark's "JARVIS") allows me entrance. I'm super nervous, but I also have a few weapons on me. It may seem like I'm not a match for a bunch of super heroes and assassins, but I'm pretty fierce. That's one good lesson living on my own has taught me.

At last, I'm on the 47th floor. And I nervously take a step out. I'm greeted by a long hallway and JARVIS asks me to deposit my jacket in a slit in the wall that then proceeds to ship it to who knows where in this monstrous building.

I'm informed to enter a large conference area, and am offered refreshments before the avengers arrive. I accept coffee, for not only is my jet lag horrendous, I don't believe I would be drugged at this time. They don't know what I'm made of yet.

Finally, finally the door opens, revealing my new acquaintances.

The 5 Avengers step into the room, and I take them all in.

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye is without his bow and instead has Natasha Romanoff's arm. She is Black Widow, and being a super-assassin, she's frightening.

Steve Rodgers, Captain America, is thank god, not wearing his silly American pride suit. That would kill the moment. Then there's Thor, who is the only one armed (in plain sight anyway) with his beloved hammer. My father warned me about that hammer so I decidedly stay away from it.

Then finally, Tony Stark: Ironman. I couldn't say I disrespected him, but he _was_ the main force in banishing my father. (Not to mention probably the cockiest man on earth and dimensions beyond)

"Hello Miss Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Stark extends a hand, and I shake it, not wanting to appear an enemy yet.

"Likewise." I say, before I can regret it.

"You probably know who each of us are, no? I am Agent Romanoff." She too extends her hand, and in turn each of the others introduces themselves, "Oh, and you may want to leave your weapons outside. There will be no use for them here."

Damn, she's good. I thought they were hidden well, but I suppose hers are hidden better. I grudgingly trot out of the room, deposit them in yet another appearing slit in the wall, and then walk back inside.

We all sit around a conference table and they waste no time asking me questions.

This is going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. (Did you even think that I did?)**

Chapter 3

"_Matilde-" _

_ "_Miss Banner's fine." I say coldly, cutting him off. He doesn't deserve to call me by my first name.

"Fine," he huffs, "Miss Banner, it would be in each other's best interests if I could just perform one simple little test, to see if you've inherited any of your father's _little traits_."

"I will not stand to be tested on! And I am perfectly aware of what I have inherited already, thank you!" despite my anger, that statement is true. I know enough about my birth to know who I am inside.

I know it killed my father to talk about my mother at all, but this is how he told me about her, and her death.

_Your mother was an extraordinary woman, Mattie. We met shortly after The Avengers and I defeated Loki's army. We were at a dinner party, one of many, given our newfound fame. She was the daughter of the host, a big billionaire who wished to sponsor us. I remember that day perfectly. She was dressed in a silky pink dress that grazed the floor and pure white gloves. Her blue eyes shone out in the sea of people and her hair was swept up in a bun. I was immediately mesmerized by her and made my way over to where she stood, and, well like they say "the rest was history!" We fell in love and decided to get married. Then we found out she was pregnant with you. At first, I didn't want that to happen. Who knows what would happen to her? My gamma radiation could kill her and you. I was extremely worried throughout the pregnancy, despite the doctors' reassurances she was ok. Well, turns out they were wrong. And I was unfortunately right. At 6 months along, you were starting to develop a bit too much for the average human, and it was too much for her. She just died. They couldn't do anything; there wasn't a sign of what happened at all. But I knew. They did however perform an emergency delivery and you were a miracle baby. I have my regrets about your conception, but I'm so extremely grateful I have you, don't forget it. You're my everything Mattie. And I know we both wish your mother was here, but we can't reverse the past, no matter how troubling it is to us. It's important you know that we will always have each other, and even if someday I'm not around anymore, I want you to know I'll still be there for you. Always. I love you. _

Even now, 7 years later, I remember his speech perfectly. And his predictions were right, they always are. And that sucks big time because I wish for him back more than my mother.

"Mattie, are you ok?" Stark ventures.

"No!" I snap "I'm leaving this shitty tower and all you little bastards. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my father and I, and I will never, ever trust you enough to experiment on me! Hasta la vista, bitches!" I walk out of the door but Stark's voice interrupts my frantic leaving.

"JARVIS, lock the doors. No one's authorized to come in or out of the tower, unless I personally admit them to. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." JARVIS responds. Stupid AI.

Just then I'm lifted off of my feet by Romanoff and Rodgers, they are carrying me to the elevators, each holds me from under one arm. I'm too shocked to do anything, so I just stand there dumbly.

"But what about the pizza delivery man?" a voice thunders from the conference room. There's more arguing but the closing of the elevator doors block out all outside noise.

I stand there, glaring at both of them. Romanoff returns the cold stare, but Rodgers looks uncomfortable. Good. A weak link.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand.

"Temporary custody." Romanoff immediately responds, not moving an inch.

"Define temporary."

"Until you are convinced to help us." She replies coolly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Until I'm so starved for nutrition I can't do anything but let you experiment on me? What kind of sick jerks are you?"

"We're not going to starve you. You'll be fine, if anything, bored." And with that, she pushes me out of the doors and the elevator departs, leaving me alone. In a huge, boring cell.

The other guy's cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: This chapter is partially about food (yay!) anyway, enjoy, and i hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. (duh)**

Chapter 4

Being in my father's old jail was hell.

Sure, it wasn't for him, it was for the other guy, but it was still extremely demeaning to be just sitting there, doing nothing for hours on end.

How did I figure out where I was? Well, dear reader, it was pretty easy. Why, first of all, would Tony Stark need a giant jail cell in his tower? Second of all, there was absolutely nothing in the vast space at all. The less chances of him getting more pissed off, the easier it was to control the hulk.

It must have taken up an entire floor, judging on the size. I can't even see to the other end, just shadows because the lighting is really crappy.

I do see, however, secret cameras built into the tall ceiling. Wow, they must really not know a lot about me, to need to spy on me.

The only thing that entertains me ever so slightly is when my meals are delivered. The one who brings it is always rotated, and I've figured out that their all supposed to ask me questions, and see if they get any kind of answer out of me. I've also figured out that I'm not much of a prisoner, or at least not very controlled, because when they come, each of the Avengers is allowed to bring me whatever kind of food they choose.

When Barton comes, he's cold tempered and short-spoken, only asking what's necessary and doesn't try to connect with me whatsoever.

When it's Thor's turn, he always brings me an unreal amount of food, it's crazy. At least 5000 calories and he says it's "small portioned" He tries to be nice, but fails completely, because he hardly understands how to connect with us humans, much less a teenaged freak girl.

Since Stark is such a lazy-ass, JARVIS always automatically delivers my food via a cubby in the wall, asks me the required questions and reports back to him.

Romanoff always tries to talk to me personally, saying crap like "I was just like you when I was your age" thinking it will make me automatically trust her. I daresay it's working the teeniest bit. She's actually sort of nice… Sort of.

When Steve comes, it's the best part of the day. He genuinely cares about me, and is always extra gracious. I'm open with him, trying my best to lie as least often as I can. I really like him. It's funny how the person I trust most here is at least 100 years older than me, a super solider, and nowhere near up to date on our current world.

Right now, it's his turn.

"I brought you some coffee, even though Tony said the last thing you needed was more caffeine. You look like you could use it anyway." It's true; I've barely slept in days for fear of being taken in my sleep to be experimented on. Plus, the coffee here is amazing.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Anytime, Mattie." He's the only on a first name basis with me as well.

"Do you need anything else? An extra blanket? A book? Tony's out right now, so I think I could sneak just about anything in."

"A book would be amazing, since this jail cell is irritatingly boring."

With a pointed look of pity on his face, he says "Ok, I'll be back in a few."

While waiting for him, I get an idea for a wonderful plan. Even if I have to stay here, Avenger's tower isn't that bad (in the non-cell parts) I could potentially get out of this cell and into an actual room, if I play my cards right. Lucky for me, Thor's turn is next for dinner. Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter involves poptarts.. and crying. I know fun, right? So enjoy and remember i don't own the avengers! (or poptarts, but whatever)Please review and i'll love you forever!**

**~Yours truly**

Chapter 5

"Here is your evening meal, Young Hulk. I've added quite a few poptarts, as they just came out with a new flavor and I'm eager to try it. You may eat the old flavored ones, for I have discarded them!" My god was he annoying. Or should I say gods? Whatever. My plan was already in action.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shout angrily, hoping he gets the hint.

"I generously gave you my discarded poptarts, it's an honor!"

"DISCARDED? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME UNIPORTANT LITTLE NOBODY?" I allow my voice to rise, praying those security cameras can hear as well as see.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU SCORN ME IN SUCH A WAY! MY POPTARTS ARE SACRED TO ME, AND I'M WILLING TO GIVE YOU THE ONES I NO LONGER WISH TO DEVOUR!" He thunders back.

I begin to breathe heavily, drop my hands to my knees and allow my complexion to turn just slightly green.

"I'm no mere mortal, Thor." I say, between hurried breaths, "I am the daughter of THE INCREDIBLE HULK HIMSELF! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MEEEEE!" I keep up with the act, pretending to morph into my monster. He's catching on. Sucker.

"Um… I apologize, Young Hulk… Please calm yourself down now, and enjoy some good Midguardian food! It um….. is good?" he obviously tries to calm me down, but I ignore it and ever so slightly morph, but enough to get him to call for backup.

Within 15 seconds, I've got 5 super heroes aiming their weapons of choice at me. When I had gotten them worried enough, I go back to normal and force myself to sob.

It's not that hard, actually. I haven't allowed myself to cry ever. I've seen others cry, but I myself have never shed more than one or two tears at a time before. But before long, I'm full out wailing, letting all of my welled up emotions run free, and it feels good.

Between broken sobs I get out, "I… just wish… I could see….. Him again. And…. I'm breaking…. Down in…. this cell… please….please let me out!"

I don't have to do anymore faking; I'm just letting my heart spill out now. They react quickly, and soon I'm led into the elevator, taken into a bedroom that I hardly notice through all my crying and are left alone, to cry it out, I suppose.

Finally after about half an hour, my initial crying stops, but my breathing is still broken. I allow myself to calm down for a few minutes, and then walk to the door, hoping it will open, but knowing it will probably be locked.

Despite my suspicions, it opens easily and I step into a long hallway that leads into a lobby-ish area with couches and a balcony that overlooks all of New York. It's a stunning view, and I'm drawn to the window. The door to the balcony isn't locked either, so I go outside and breathe deeply, enjoying the air, the view, and the serenity of it all.

I'm not sure how long it is before a voice stirs me from my day-dreaming.

"Hello, sweetie." I'm not used to being addressed as that, and I whirl around, enraged. But instead of someone come to mock me, it's a blonde woman wearing immaculate business attire who has a look of concern on her face.

"I'm Pepper, Tony's secretary, though I think I'm deserving of a new title," she giggles, "You must be Mattie. It's an honor to meet you."

"H- hi…." I say weakly, still not fully recovered from my little episode.

"Oh, are you ok? I saw what had happened through the cams," usually I would be horrified that someone had been spying on me practically, but I can't help but trust this woman. "Would you like some water? Tea?" I nod dumbly and collapse on a couch.

In a few minutes she's back with two mugs of steaming hot tea. I sip mine and feel instantly better. Tea has that effect on me.

"So," I ask, "why haven't I seen you earlier? I would assume you're important to this cause, wouldn't you have been at the first meeting?"

"Well, yes and no. First of all, that meeting was to be set up for the Avengers and you only, trust me sweetie there are many, many important people involved in this cause. Secondly, I was on a short business trip to London, concerning some unfinished business of Tony's.''

"Oh."

"Yes. So we've arranged for you to stay in that guest suite you just came from. Now, I'm assuming you left a few things at your hotel room. Yes? I'll arrange for them to be picked up and delivered in a moment. But before you head off to bed, is there anything you need? Anything at all, and I can get it."

She seems so sincere, I immediately trust her, even if she is so closely connected to the Avengers. I shake my head no, and start walking to my room. She's so genuine, so nice; I automatically want to be her friend, her confidant. I let my guard down for the night, knowing she's here and indulge in a full night's sleep.


End file.
